


Office Call

by MendezLightning



Series: Hart of Dicksie [2]
Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: Anal Play, Fingerfucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MendezLightning/pseuds/MendezLightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George gets caught short</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Call

George wasn’t certain if he had imagined it or if it really had happened, as he woke up the morning after Wade Kinsella had sucked his dick and swallowed his cum. Either way, his underwear was stained with cum and he got butterflies every time he thought of it. So there was only one thing to do: he had to ignore and avoid Wade, just in case it was true. Even if it wasn’t true, George didn’t want to sit there, remembering how he had fantasized about his dick inside of Wade’s wet, slobbery mouth. 

It was barely a week into his evasion plan when George – in his almighty wisdom – spilled coffee on his suit pants. Scrambling to his feet, he hurriedly unzipped his pants and pulled off his shoes, and threw his pants over the back of his plush office chair. Looking down at his legs, he couldn’t help wonder what Wade’s look like. George had always had a good body, but he never had one like Wade’s: hard, muscular and tanned – a body you could truly be proud of, and for good reason. Snapping back to reality, George suddenly realised that his dick was getting hard in his tighty-whities, just thinking about Wade. 

Shaking himself out of it, he pushed his erection down and tried to concentrate on the paperwork that lay before him on his desk. Something about someone’s dog and it barking at night … Bluebell had the worst cases in the world – how could a town be this boring? This was a job for another day, when his dick wasn’t throbbing and his underwear wasn’t wet: he got up and pushed it into a filing cabinet. 

As if on cue, the door to his office opened, and George found himself flailing and shouting, ‘Wait! Hold on!’ But the person didn’t; the door swung wide open and in stepped Wade Kinsella, a vest and low-rise shorts the only thing covering the body George had just been fantasising about. 

‘Why, Mr Tucker,’ Wade laughed. ‘I do declare that you’re indecent!’

‘Wade, can’t you ever listen? I spilt coffee on my pants, so I gotta walk around like this, okay?’ George barked, hoping that his shirt could hide his still-aching boner. 

‘Is that a roll o’ quarters, or are you happy to see me?’ he replied, smiling and nodding at George’s package. 

‘Wade, could you just go?’ George barked, turning away from him. 

‘Well, someone’s touchy.’ George half expected to hear the door close behind him as Wade left, but instead he felt hands wrap around his hips and breath on his neck. ‘You were the one that left me, remember?’

George wanted to melt into him at that moment, butterflies rippling upwards from his stomach and into chest, as Wade’s thumbs gently hooked themselves into the waistband on his briefs. He was brought back to reality when his thumbs slipped and the elastic snapped against his skin. 

‘Wade, I can’t, you have to leave!’ 

‘Funny,’ Wade’s hand wrapped around his erection and squeezed, ‘I don’t believe you.’ George couldn’t help but draw a shaky breath. 

Stepping around George, Wade’s hand rested on the back of George’s head and he pulled him in for a kiss. Reluctantly, George obliged, feeling Wade’s tongue slip across his mouth. As soon as George’s mouth was open, Wade’s tongue was in it, brushing against his own tongue and teeth. Soon, George couldn’t hold back any longer, and his arms wrapped around Wade’s waist, pulling him closer. Wade smiled as he was drawn in and grabbed George’s hips again, allowing him to rub his own boner against George’s throbbing erection.   
Then, Wade was pushing George into his cushioned office chair, as he pulled off his vest and began unbuttoning George’s shirt. He pulled it off, but left the tie around George’s neck, and used it pull him closer for another wet, tongue-filled kiss. Wade pulled George forward and pushed him over his desk, grabbing George’s large, round butt cheeks in his hands and smacking the left one, causing George to flinch forward and gasp. 

Wade ran his hand down George’s spine gently pushing his torso down toward the desk, but made sure his ass was still in the air. Wade had always admired George’s butt; it had always been round and big and perfect for spanking. Then there was another smack to his right cheek and George soon realised that he was enjoying it. But then his briefs were being pulled off, exposing his two large ass cheeks. With a final pull and some adjustments with his legs, George was naked, his balls, boner and butt cheeks all hanging in Wade’s face, and he loved it. 

Then he felt Wade’s finger stroke at his tight, little anus. The finger was wet and blunt, but soon found its way inside of him, and George shuddered with strange pleasure. The feeling was so alien, but each time Wade pulled his finger out, he knew he wanted more. Wade’s finger pushed into him and out of him, each time the opening getting a tiny bit bigger, and the sensation becoming more and more comfortable and enjoyable. George even caught himself smiling dreamily, his face against his desk. 

But then the sensation changed, as Wade added another finger. Suddenly, George’s insides felt so much tighter and it had started to hurt again. However, soon, the pain subsided into desire again, as Wade hooked his fingers downwards and a wave of pleasure washed over him and a high-pitched moan escaped his lips. It kept coming, over and over again, as Wade’s fingers entered and exited him and hooked and unhooked, each wet, tight time was utter heaven and George could feel himself start to shake. 

But then the fingers were gone, and Wade was pushing George’s big ass up, so his knees were on the desk, and he was practically on all-fours. He was about to ask what Wade was doing, until he felt another wetness between his cheeks. It stroked and tickled at his anus, but it was so much wetter than Wade’s fingers. Then George realised what was happening: Wade’s tongue was licking at his ass. And George loved it. 

Wade’s hand then wrapped around George’s penis, for a second time in a week, and George suddenly remember everything that had happened earlier. But he was quickly lost in his pleasure, as Wade began to rub him, and stroke and jerk at his cock, his hand still wet from fingering George’s asshole. The feeling of having Wade licking at his anus and also stroking his penis was amazing and George could hardly hold back his orgasm. 

‘Wade, stop! I’m gonna cum!’

‘So am I,’ Wade purred and rubbed him off faster, replacing his mouth on George’s asshole again. 

Soon, George was cumming, his white, sticky load shooting all over the papers on his desk. It ran down Wade’s hand, which now grasped George’s buttock again. Then George felt a wetness splash over his ass and back: Wade had come all over his butt cheeks and George could feel it run between them and over his tight anus. Panting, George looked back at Wade, who was reclining in his office chair, as he leaned forward to take a big, long lick of his own cum from George’s ass cheek. 

‘See you later, Tucker!’ Wade announced cheerily. He zipped up his shorts and pulled on his vest, before trotting out of the door, leaving George on all-fours, cum still dripping from his penis.


End file.
